1. Field
Provided is an apparatus and method of charging a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium battery is light and has high energy density compared to other types of rechargeable batteries such as a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, a lead storage battery, etc. For this reason, the lithium battery is widely used in cellular phones, electric vehicles and so forth. However, to develop an electric vehicle having an energy range of a level equivalent to a combustion engine, the energy density of the lithium battery needs to be further improved. Thus, a search for further improving the energy density of the lithium battery has been conducted.